My Platonic Love
by meirin8694
Summary: Una historia de amor que trata sobre la pareja Sucrette x Castiel, con sus altas y bajas. Podra Lucy confesarle su amor a Castiel?. Podrá Castiel corresponderle?. Descubrelo aqui en My Platonic Love. Pesima descripcion lo se .


_**Notas: **__Bueno este es mi primer fic que trata sobre Amour Sucré mejor conocido como Corazón de Melón este será solo uno que otro capitulo que trata sobre un amor platónico entre Sucrette (en mi caso se llamara Lucy) y Castiel (el cabello de menstruación XD). Creo que será muy corto (como dije es mi primer fic así que no tengo mucha inspiración ). Bueno ya dejo de aburrirlos y adelante con el fic:._

* * *

**Lucy Punto De Vista:**

Desde que lo conocí me pareció un chico demasiado rebelde, liberal y muy bromista justo de los de mi tipo, su nombre era Castiel. Lo consideraba como un amor platónico.

Era un año mayor que yo, él tenía 17 y yo 16 pero no me importaba. Trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo con el, me agradaba mucho, aunque era muy difícil de tratar, siempre hacía bromas como cuando me llamaba tabla de planchar por mi poco pecho, pero en vez de tomar sus críticas mal me parecía muy chistoso ya que mi poco pecho no me importaba, y le devolvía las bromas llamandole cabello de menstruación o cabeza de ladrillo, me gustaba verlo enojado, se veia lindo.

Tenia un amigo se llamaba Lyssandro, todos le llamabamos Lyss de cariño. Él siempre vestía ropa muy antigua como del siglo XVIII, al parecer le gusta todo lo relacionado con lo victoriano ,es muy buena persona, pero de vez en cuando es muy olvidadizo y descuidado como cuando la vez que perdió su libreta:

_**Flashback:**_

_Castiel: Y bien Lucy que querias decirme._

_Lucy: (Es la hora le diré lo que siento por él) Castiel e-esto, e-es que y-yo queria decirte que ... _

_Lyssandro: -Llega como si nada- Oigan chicos vieron mi libreta?_

_Castiel: -__Sonríe-_ _No pierdes la cabeza solo porque la tienes pegada_.

_Lucy: (De la que me salvé, talvez hoy no era el día) No, no la hemos visto -se pone algo aliviada- de seguro la dejaste en algún lugar._

_Castiel: Cierto, en donde estuviste por ultima vez?_

_Lyssandro: Pues, bueno creo que en..._

_Castiel y Lucy: Lo olvidaste cierto?_

_Lyssandro: Si, bueno entonces ire a buscarla. Adiós chicos._

_Castiel: Bueno, que me querias decir?_

_Lucy: -Se sonroja- Pues, amm sabes que olvidalo ya será para otro día. Adios. _

_Castiel: Amm, si supongo. Adios._

**_Fin del flasback._**

Creo que Lyss me salvo ese día jaja. Tambien tiene un hermano mayor que se llama Leigh, que viste igual de victoriano que el, Y hasta me llevo bien con la futura "cuñada" de Lyss. Su nombre es Rosalya, aunque yo le digo Rosa, es muy bonita y muy buena persona, casí siempre vamos de compras juntas.

Tambien esta Nathaniel, el "buena gente" del grupo, es muy amigable, pero aunque es facil llevarse bien con el tambien es algo facil hacer que se enoje. Le gusta mucho el orden, odia los dulces, y es muy responsable. Todo lo contrario a mi y a Castiel ya que a mi me facinan los dulces en especial ese helado que Castiel me invito la semana pasada cuando todos fuimos a la playa.

Aunque no todo es felicidad ya que también esta "ella", la "hermanita" de Nath, es muy odiosa ya que tambien me quiere quitar a mi Castiel, su nombre es Ámber, la detesto, siempre le coquetea, lo invita a salir y se hace la "bonita" con él. Pero lo bueno es que Castiel siempre la ignora, creo que tendré oportunidad con el algún día, si es que tengo el valor suficiente.

Los 4 formamos una banda que lucha por ser famosa, su nombre es Blast, Lyss es el vocalista, Castiel el guitarrista, o la bajista y Nath el baterista. Y por supuesto tenemos un representante que es Leigh.

En algún momento encontraré la manera de decirle a Castiel sobre mis sentimientos, pero por ahora solo lo considero mi amor platónico.

* * *

_Lo sé soy pésima escribiendo ya que como dije es mi primer fic, no hubo inspiración, etc XD. Bueno tírenme tomates o lo que quieran, bah con el tiempo voy a mejorar pero bueno dejen reviews y si quieren que mejore en algo dejen sus críticas constructivas. Pero si quieren que lo siga solo dejen sus agregar alguno que otro personaje más. Bye Bye._


End file.
